Currently there exists any number of ways to cook or reheat food. Often this heating process involves the use of a stove, oven, hotplate, or microwave oven. Typically, these processes utilize a dry heat to warm or heat the food to its desired temperature. One way to heat food is through the use of steam. Steam provides a gradual heating of the food and provides a heating environment that utilizes moisture. This moisture is absorbed by the reheated food and aids in its taste and texture. Several devices have been created to utilize steam for cooking. Many of these devices are separate or stand alone appliances. Still further, may of these systems utilize specific cookware and lack universal the capability for universal use. This lack of universal use and the requirement of a standalone unit or appliance are detrimental to the use of existing steam cooking devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a steam cooking apparatus that utilizes an existing main container and existing heat source to aid in the reheating of foods. Still further, it is desired that the device allow for the reheating of multiple foods and allows for the use of multiple segregated containers and cooking and serving devices.